


You're allowed to need taking care of

by PJOwriter



Series: Les mis sickfics [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Les Amis are on vacation at an old house in the country.Unfortunately, Feuilly is sick.Based on this Tumblr post. https://theoldcoffeetragedy.tumblr.com/post/102852241107/okay-so-feuilly-getting-sick-with-a-really-high
Relationships: Courfeyrac & Feuilly (Les Misérables)
Series: Les mis sickfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026685
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	You're allowed to need taking care of

Everything is pitch black, and Feuilly is alone. He doesn't know where he is or how he got there. He seems to be outside. He stumbles forward a few steps and calls out desperately for his friends. "Enjolras! Courfeyrac! Bahorel?" 

Suddenly, he gets the sensation that something is watching him. He whirls around. Two eyes glow in the darkness. A voice hisses "your friends are not here. They have abandoned you… or perhaps… they are dead… you are alone again…"He turns quickly and runs, irrationally terrified. He can hear the creature behind him…

He wakes with a gasp that is quickly followed by a coughing fit. He pulls his blanket tighter around himself, trembling. The room is pitch black, just like his dream. He feels so horrible. He begins to cry.

Les Amis de l'ABC, at Joly's urging, have decided to take a two week trip to the countryside. They rented a huge old house for this purpose. They've only been here for four days at this point. Feuilly has been sick for three of them. 

Feuilly hears a floorboard creak and flinches. The door opens and he shrinks himself into a tighter ball than before. The light flicks on and its just Courfeyrac. Feuilly must have made a noise, and Courfeyrac (who sleeps just across the hall) has come to check on him.

"Feuilly? Are you okay?" Courfeyrac asks. He looks scared. Feuilly wonders why. Courfeyrac quickly crosses the room to stand by Feuilly's bed. "I've never seen you cry before." Oh. That's why. 

"N- nightmare" Feuilly chokes out. "S-sorry if I woke you." 

Courfeyrac's face softens. He sits down on the edge of Feuilly's bed and holds out his arms. Feuilly sits up a bit and Courfeyrac puts his arms around him. "You're okay" Courfeyrac murmurs. "I've got you. Nothing's gonna hurt you." They sit like that for a while, until Feuilly has stopped crying, though he's still shaky. "You want to talk about it?" Courfeyrac asks. Feuilly shakes his head. Courfeyrac puts a hand on Feuilly's forehead. "You're burning up" he says. "How do you feel?" 

"Awful" Feuilly groans. 

"I'm going to get the thermometer and some medicine" Courfeyrac tells him. "I'll be right back." But Feuilly, not wanting to be alone, gets up and stumbles after him. He sits on the closed toilet lid as Courfeyrac rummages through the medicine cabinet above the sink. He pulls out the thermometer first. A moment later, he is looking at the reading worriedly. "Its 104.2. Maybe I should wake Combeferre or Joly." 

Feuilly frantically shakes his head. Having woken Courfeyrac is bad enough. 

"If it's not lower by the morning, you're going to Urgent Care" Courfeyrac says firmly. Feuilly nods. 

Courfeyrac fills a cup with water and holds out two pills. "Tylenol" he says. 

Feuilly swallows the pills. They hurt his raw throat. His hand shakes and he almost spills the water. 

"You want to go back to bed?" Courfeyrac asks. Feuilly hesitates. He doesn't want to be alone again. But he'd never bring himself to ask Courfeyrac to stay. Courfeyrac seems to sense this. "You want to sleep in my room tonight?" Feuilly nods. Courfeyrac helps him up and they walk slowly back to Courfeyrac's room. Feuilly burrows under the blankets and Courfeyrac puts an arm around him. Feuilly is asleep almost immediately.

When Feuilly wakes, he feels much better, though he's covered in sweat. He opens his eyes, and realizes that he's using Courfeyrac's chest as a pillow. Embarrassment and guilt wash over him. He's supposed to be strong and independent. He's not supposed to get so worked up about a nightmare and being a bit sick. He's already made everyone worry about him when they're supposed to be enjoying their vacation (Enjolras's anxious face comes unbidden to his mind). Now he's woken Courfeyrac up in the middle of the night, invaded his personal space, and probably shared his germs with him. He wants to get up and go back to his own room, but Courfeyrac's arm is still around him and any movement would wake him. 

But eventually, he has to cough, and he sits up quickly, turning his head away from Courfeyrac, as he coughs into his arm. He feels Courfeyrac's hand on his back, and croaks out a "sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?" Courfeyrac sounds confused. 

"For waking you up and for invading your space and worrying you all and being a burden." 

"Shh…" Courfeyrac says, rubbing Feuilly's back. "You're allowed to need taking care of, Feuilly. And we're your friends. We're glad to do it. Don't forget that, okay?" Feuilly nods, and Courfeyrac puts a hand to his forehead. "Still a tad warm, but a lot better than last night. How do you feel?" 

Feuilly smiles. "Better. Not perfect, but better." 

"Want to go watch cartoons?" Courfeyrac asks. "Bossuet has a whole collection of Animaniacs episodes." 

Feuilly smiles wider. "That'd be great."


End file.
